Sepia Uplands
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. The Sepia Uplands '''is a rugged area northeast of the nation of Perrenland. Most Perrenders consider the region to be the rightful territory of Perrenland, although most of the local inhabitants would strongly disagree with this. Some political leaders, such as Orgus Bilger, have announced plans to annex the Sepia Uplands and creating a ninth canton. The move is popular in Perrenland but most the inhabitants view such a declaration as arrogant posturing. Recently, orc scouts from the Vesve Forest have been spotted in the eastern uplands, leading some to believe that the conflict within that great woodland is spreading west. History The history of the region goes back into the mists of time, when the Ur-Flannae inhabited the area. The best known example of Ur-Flannae influence is Penrican Keep, a fortress in the north-eastern corner of the Uplands that dates back to those times. Much later in the 4th century, the region came under attack by the Relentless Horde from the north. The nomads drove out or killed the human clansfolk that had settled in the area but proved incapable of conquering the hardy gnome and dwarf, although they suffers substantial losses in the process. When the Aerdi invaded the Clatspurs in around 100 CY, they drove the elves of the region to the Sepia Uplands. Foreign Relations As Perrenland's population has increased, pressure has mounted on the traditional habitable areas of the nation. Many people are now looking to the Sepia Uplands as a possible place of settlement. Such plans are in nascent stages but the annexation of the region (and renaming it the Canton of Vesbergen) is a political concept that is increasing in popularity in Perrenland. Unsurprisingly, the dwarves and gnomes of the region are not fond of the idea and are concerned that such an act would infringe on their territory and their liberties. While the Wolf Nomads are relatively peaceful in comparison to the Relentless Horde, raids are still fairly common occurrences. Usually, these incursions lose momentum after a time and degenerate into trading between locals and groups of nomads, typically exchanging alcohol for horses. The residents of the Uplands remain cautious and watchful of these unpredictable visitors. The forces of Iuz to the east is of growing concern to the local residents. Even so, they resent the notion that they are unable to look after themselves (a concept that many in Perrenland folk hold). For now, the situation is stable enough that the potential threat is perceived as minor. Inhabitants '''Dwarfs inhabit the north-western portion of the Uplands. Their twin fortresses of Brock’s Aerie and Bitter Pass guard passes into the Uplands and have good views over the lands to the west and north. The inhabitants of this area are somewhat xenophobic, and Perreners are not allowed past the forts. Some dwarfs that fought against the Relentless Horde are still alive today, and are wary of all humans. Gnomes inhabit various areas but are more concentrated in the eastern half, where there are rich mineral deposits. These Gnomes are closer with the elves of the Vesve than with the people of Perrenland, although they do trade with Penrican Keep and the humans in the western parts of the Sepia. A trade route runs from the Gnomish village of Gildenhand, along the eastern edge of the Uplands, north to Penrican Keep and south (eventually) to Highfolk. Halflings live in the wooded valleys of the southern Sepia live several groups of Halflings. These people are quite isolated and have a relatively primitive culture. Nomadic in nature, they wander from valley to valley. Elves of various sub-races live in the Uplands. High elves, Grey elves and Wild elves (or Grugach) have all been seen, although what settlements they have are unknown. The elves of this region are elusive and reclusive and little is known about them. Some travellers tell tales of Dark elves (or Drow) being seen in the region, but these reports are unconfirmed and probably false since travellers that see true Dark elves generally do not live to tell the tale. Settlements The towns of Kottsmort, Horstham and Vostrem are the main human habitations, along with a Druid enclave near Ehlonna’s Mount. The towns serve the miners, hunters and trappers that live in the central western Sepia. The people are generally an independent lot, with most of them having moved here from the Canton of Traft or the Clatspurs. Various groups of outlaws and brigands also live in the Uplands, along with others that have ‘gone native’. * Giniftnukin * Gnomiskillin * Gorbruckekin * Krufftshaff * Stollmor * Wilderhaven References